Yes your Majesty (AU ukus)
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: The brilliant yet perverted rkland has planted his newest invention into his subject's cranium allowing the scientist to control any movement of the young man. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down on the stone castle as a was hard at work.

He ran a few tests earlier that day, which failed on his newer subjects and was feeling a bit down on his confidence.

Petting his mutt of a cat, his assistant nurse burst through the double doors leading to his laboratory. " ! We have found a man I believe to a worth advisory to your experiments." The doctor raised his eyebrows at this and the assistants wheeled in a large body on a table. The subject was bound with steel clamps and shrouded with a white sheet.

"Thank you girls. You may leave me in peace now to examine the body." As the girls leave a few tinge pink and the doctor locks the double doors. He slithers to the table, eager, but bottling up the feeling as he rips away the in one clean movement.

An unconscious man of 19 lay motionless. Garbed in only tight, ripped shorts, his muscles show off the ridges and crevices of every inch. Those masculine pectorals! The tough, yet durable legs that reached up to his ridged V-shaped cock! God and those arms! So rich and creamy to the lust filled eyes of the doctor. He was beyond perfect for this latest invention.

The doctor skimmed his hands across the tense stomach of his newest collective down to very snug shorts wrapped around the hips. "God, I wish I could see that arse! It must be so fuckable that it's not even funny!" the perverted doctor whispered to himself.

As the scientist lusted over his subject that began to stir; slowly opening his eyes to the bright laboratory he groans from a headache. "Wh-where...am..I..?" "Shhh, my beauty." Kirkland placed a finger to the soft lips of the restrained. "Who-?" the doctor cuts his patient off and lifts a syringe. "Don't worry love. It will all be over in a minute." he promises as he injects the boy with a neurotoxin and sends him back into a sound sleep.

* * *

Pushing away at the scalp of the boy, he makes a small incision into the skull. "Almost there..." he enthuses himself as the movement control microchip was placed into the parietal lobe of his patient's brain.

Carefully restoring the pieces of skull and epidermis to his new found prize, he then snaps a metal anklet around his ankle.

He slides into the shadows flicking a switch of a remote that electrocuted the blonde awake with a sudden outburst of pain. "Where am I?! Somebody HELP!" struggling against the metal clasps that bound his wrists and shins to the table. He nearly knocked himself over with the swaying and rocking but a few nurses held him down. "Who are you people! Let me go!" he fought as Kirkland waded out of the shadows, smirking to himself on his behalf.

waves his hand away and the nurses leave, locking the door behind themselves. The teen stared intently on his new master, out of breathe and heaving his chest. "Who-hah..-are you-hah..?"

Arthur leans down to the table, caressing the boy's chin who instantly tugged away in spite. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" he growled to the doctor.

chuckled and smirked. "Somebody has endless amounts of energy, don't they? You will do nicely. As for your question, I am now your master, your keeper." He turns on his heel and begins slowly stepping forward. "You will refer to me as 'Your Majesty' and any other further disobedient acts will be taken into my own hands."

"What gives you the right to keep me?! You don't even know my name!"

"Huh? Your right! I would very much require one of you. Spit it out and we shall see if I agree with it."

"Alfred F. Jones..."

"Not bad, kinda sexy when I think about it. But! You are missing a 'you Majesty' at the end of that statement."

Alfred flips him off. "Fuck off caterpillar brows!" an electric shock travels through his body.

"You will be obedient. Or there is more where that came from." In one swift move Arthur grabs Alfred's chin and looks him intently in the eyes. "Try to have some good manners for me scum. Now why don't you wish me a goodnight?" Al tries to pull away from him once again. "Let me hold your chin, now!" the scientist ordered and immediately Al couldn't pull away. He stared with horror and disgust. "Good boy. Say it."

"Good night...your Majesty." Alfred's eyes widen at his words he had just involuntarily spoken and smirked.

"See! I told you it wasn't too hard." He plants a deep passionate kiss on the younger boy's lips. Alfred only stared in shock as he walked away for the night, still trying to understand his behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

To Alfred's surprise, the sun actually shone through one of the barred windows of his captive's laboratory. He had only witnessed rain since the time he was there. Quickly turning his head as the doctor traveled into the lab with a cup of black coffee.

"Well? How is my little Alfie doing this morning?" Alfred only glared at him and turned away still fearing he might be shocked.

"Don't be like that love...show some showmanship." the doctor wanders to the table and rubs Alfred's neck with his thumb, feeling him gulp nervously. "Let me hear your voice, now!"

Alfred couldn't help but sputter out "I'm doing fine your Majesty, thank you." Alfred scowled at the older man and stuck his tongue out in spite. "Love that spirit! So childish and innocent, I will enjoy you very much." He stole a rough kiss when Al stuck his tongue out only to have his own tongue bitten in return. He pulled away quickly and studied the drop of blood portraying from his lips. "So feisty." A bolt of electricity shot through Alfred's body and he cringed.

"Where is your apology?"

Alfred disregarded his watery eyes and denied his superior an apology. "Give me an apology, immediately!" To no surprise Al shudders at the order.

"I apologize my majesty. Please! Forgive me!" Kirkland turns the shock off and caresses the boy's cheeks. "Of course my angel. Would you like some coffee once you have calmed yourself?" Alfred shook his head reluctantly even though he dearly wanted some. The doctor smirked. "Suit yourself." he said with a big gulp of the coffee.

"Why do I do everything you tell me?" Arthur placed the cup on the table. "I planted a movement control chip in your brain. You do anything I wish you to do."

Alfred's stomach growled loudly and he stared at that coffee. Arthur offered the cup to him once more. Alfred slowly nodded his head confirming his desire.

"Open your mouth servant." Alfred opens widely as warm coffee was poured onto his gorgeous face. He drank what he could, licking at his cheeks and lips. The doctor stared at that perverted image and blushed rapidly. Taking a little into his own mouth, he leans down, kissing Alfred and giving him the rest of the coffee. Alfred's eyes lowered to just slits as he took in the bitter taste. He swallowed every last bit as the doctor tore away, letting him breathe.

"Why am I here? And why do you keep kissing me?" "Because I can and you are my slave. All those big tit nurses are jealous of you. You can imagine why!"

"Actually I can't." Alfred mouthed off. Arthur looked at him with an angered shock. "You have ten seconds to apologize! 1, 2, skip a few 10!"

Not giving Alfred practically any chance to recuperate he zaps him. "H-hey! St-op! I a-p-polog-gize!" he settles down once the zapping stops and breathes big strokes, still feeling the electricity.

"Can I at least have freedom to walk and get off this table?" Arthur gives him a warning glare and Al rolls his eyes. "Your Majesty?"

"You can earn that privilege later. For now, you may eat your fill." He claps his hands and a nurse comes in with a plate of burnt food. "Say Ahhhh, love."

Eating away the terrible food Alfred tries to come up with a plan of escape. "I've got it!" he thought as his face turned into an innocent angel's. His eyes brimmed with tears as he gave Arthur that cute stare. The nurse dropped the plate of food as she was hypnotized by the boy.

"Master? My tummy doesn't feel very good...could you rub it for me?" Arthur looked at him with so much sympathy and lust that he ordered the nurse out and locked the door. He then leaned down to his squirming patient with that after sex hazed look, feeling with abs. Alfred's sudden moan and hitched breathe really hardened the doctor.

"Your majesty. Ah! Your hands feel good-ah!" Alfred tried his hardest to force a boner which was rather easy. The doctor lowered his hands to the lower stomach and massaged, gradually reaching for that precious bulge forming under those constricted pants. He palmed gradually hearing the other one moan and squirm under the touch. "Your majesty! Give me more! I want more your majesty!" The scientist smirked and quickly cut the tight shorts down the side. They sprung up forming a tall tent over the man's dick.

Alfred bucked his hips in the air as high as they could go. His face flushed to a bright crimson. "Please master, touch me! I'm so horny!" The doctor quickly removed the shorts and stared in awe at how big the dick was. Climbing onto the table he gave to the boy a deep throaty kiss while he unzipped his pants and shed his white lab coat. He released his own member with a relaxed sigh. "I ought to punish you for how horny you got me, just on your cuteness." the doctor grabs the other male's dick and strokes it violently. "Ahh! Yes master...ooh so good...baby I want it!"

"Beg me you naughty boy."

"OH your majesty! Please ahh! Fuck mEE!" Alfred actually said it willingly that time.

"Of course my perverted subject." arthur obliged immediately as he grabbed a big bottle of lube. "You perverted doctor! Carrying so much of that right under your desk." Alfred cooed with a pleasured smirk on his face.

The doctor undid the ankle straps to the table so he could spread the man's legs apart. He pressed a fingers to the tight ring of muscle and smiled at its twitching. "so sensitive, aren't we?" he sighed with lust as he lubed up his growing boner and placed the head at the entrance. "Boy, hold this position and you yell out anything to comes to your lips and that is an order." "Yes your majestTTYYYY!" Arthur made him scream as he haphazardly thrust into him, he nearly broke Alfred with that sort of play.

The pumping made him cry until the prostate was reached. Now moans could be heard practically through out the roomy castle. "AHH! Ohh!~ Maaasterr! You're so AMAZING! I'm gonna cum!"

several nurses peered in from the door and stared with envy to be in Alfred's place. They had all tried to seduce the doctor, but none succeeded.

Arthur grunted as he pulled Al's hips in close and shot his seed deep inside his ass. Not a second later Alfred yelled out a loud moan as he ejaculated onto his own chest.

The two men exchanged heavy breathes and embraced in another kiss. Alfred welcomed the tongue trying to penetrate his mouth with a big grin.

Arthur was still hard though, he needed to relieve himself even more than just one satisfaction. He uncapped the wrist restraints. "Ride me, before I have to tell you twice." The chip instinctively reacted and Alfred laid his master on the table and proceeded to position himself above the long penis.

He took a big gulp and slowly ascended the great length. Though his master was tiresome of the caution he was taken and pulled Alfred's hips down suddenly.

"AHH! MASTER!" "Shut up and begin." "Yes your majesty." Tears flowed down the patient's cheeks as he flowed his hips back and forth on the doctor's crotch. He bit his lip as the doctor caressed his cheek. "I'm almost there." Alfred squinted his eyes and smiled with a moan or two. He fell up and down on his master's twitching prick, his own bobbing up and down at the forcefulness. He soon felt the hot liquid of his majesty's filling him again. He cringed as some leaked down Arthur's dick.

The perverted scientist scooped up some and brought it to the younger man's lips. "Open." Alfred immediately took in the semen soaked fingers lavishing them with spit. "Good boy. Now come with me to my room."

Al got off the table and followed the doctor to his room still completely naked and smirking at the jealous nurses they passes, knowing they hated him. Arthur pulled him close and fell back on his bed. The two cuddled under the covers and kissed occasionally. "Get some sleep. You've earned it." he gave a light kiss to Al's forehead. "Master?" "Yes, Alfred?" "Do you suppose we could ever...love each other?" The elder stared at him a little stunned at the words but smiled kindly. "I think perhaps we are halfway there." Alfred smiled and closed his eyes. Perhaps it would be best to keep the fact that he HAD planned to make a run for it after he had his arms free but changed his mind in the end. Just until they loved each other that is, or grew the balls for such a regretful statement to cross his lips. For he didn't want to leave his master's side.

* * *

**The End! Hope ya'll enjoyed! I was actually debating whether or not to shorten this into just one chapter but I said "what the hell! I'll just make it 2!"**

**I could use some suggestions for a new fanfic so send me some ideas.**


End file.
